And forever remain silent
by Tamykana37
Summary: When cupid feels bored and starts playing with everyone s feelings as he pleases, sometimes its good but other times it just sucks to fall in love. Continuation to "Hold Your Peace" by sekushi na sakura subarashi, from third chapter on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is the continuation of "Hold Your Peace", the original idea is not mine but the author set it up for adoption so I took it; this one is chapter 3 as the first two are on sekushi na sakura subarashi`s profile or maybe I can post them later if she/he lets me. **R&R**

* * *

**Cupid screwing around**

-Erza POV-

When the priest began to say "Natsu Dragneel, do you take…" I knew the moment I had feared the most was coming closer, they were holding each other's hands lovingly while he gave the speech and I could see the love in their eyes; I fake a smile that wouldn't fool anyone and hold my breath for a second, the second he took to say "I do". I look at Lisanna putting up a fake smile as well, it pains her to see this but there she is, bearing the pain; I should be able to do the same but is too much, I think I know myself well enough to guess what I will do when the priest pronounces those horrid words.

-Gray POV-

He said "I do". He promised to take care of her for the rest of his life and give her the love she deserves, the love I wasn't brave enough to give her; he is going to make her happy and I know it, but I can't be content for the both of them even thought they are my friends, how selfish I am. The priest gave the same speech looking at her this time, when he finished I already knew what she was going to answer, we all knew; and we weren't surprised at all when she said it, she gave a confident and unhesitating "I do", stepping over the heart she shattered beforehand. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife" said the priest while I looked away knowing what was coming, something that I didn't want to see so closely. "You may kiss the bride" when the priest said those everyone began to cheer, even Lisanna, though I knew she was faking it. Everyone's eyes were on the couple except for mine, only I saw Erza sneak through the side and leave the church and I know why. She can't bear to see this either and regrets being a coward when she still had a slight chance, just like I do.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and will keep on reading it; read her/his stories as well, they are short and entertaining. Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long, I hope you enjoy this chapter** R&R**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FT or its characters, not even the initial idea for the FF is mine.

* * *

Erza's POV

I could take no more, I had to run away so I did exactly that, embarrassing myself; the almighty Titania acting like a coward, but I no longer care about that. I'm their friend, I'm supposed to be happy for them but how can I? It just hurts to bad to be there seeing how happy they are. I start walking towards home knowing that soon someone will realize my absence and come looking for me.

Just like I had expected it but sooner than I thought, there's Gray; I hide behind a tree not far from the church but he sees me and comes to talk to me "Why did you leave?" He asks, I glare at him and answer "You know why, they all do" ´It's just that they don't care` I think to myself. "You should be happy for them" he insists, "I can't" I say as tears begin to form in the corners of my eyes and I quickly turn around to hide my tears from him and walk away.

Grays POV

Erza leaves and I let her, I don't have to chase her to know where she is going and she needs time alone, I do too, but if she stars crying I'll have to do something about it, I still can't stand her tears even after so long.

Erza's POV

As I seat on the river bank staring into the setting sun, rather than feeling better I get even more depressed, why did I come here? Why did I seat exactly where he knelt on that day, it was just like today, the beautiful orange light, the clear water and the shy breeze, it all just reminds how happy he was when she said yes that day, and today as well.

I suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around me and I instantly wipe my tears away, it's a cold embrace but it calms me and before I turn, I already know Who that is, "I knew you'd come".


End file.
